


North Star

by Ilvblacklist



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilvblacklist/pseuds/Ilvblacklist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything you'd expect from me ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	North Star

"When I look at you, that's what I see. I see my way home."

The words flowed out of his mouth so openly. So genuine and direct. She was his North Star. As soon he said it, she turned to look at him but he couldn't bring himself to look back at her. He couldn't because he knew if he looked at her and their eyes locked, he would have to pull her close to him. He would have to embrace her. So he continued to look up at the star.

"Red." Her voice trembling, partly from the shock of his declaration but also because of the cold piercing wind against her skin. His bit the inside of his cheek.

"Hmm." He responded, looking next to her, looking past her and behind her. It took every ounce of willpower for him to avoid her beautiful blue eyes, likely pooled with tears judging by her trembling voice. Her voice.. It was trembling, she must be cold, he thought to himself.

"Red." She said again and stepped closer into his space. His heart began thumping harder now. Why did he say that, couldn't he think of a better metaphor, couldn't he have eloquently masked his true emotions like before? No. He determined. He couldn't because he didn't want her to feel sad. He wanted to make her smile. He wanted her to know that she meant the world to him. 

Still avoiding her eyes, his own began to fill with tears. His thoughts were interrupted by her cold hands on both sides of his face. She had him, from that point forward, under her complete and utter control. Her cold hands caused him to groan slightly, sending chills down her spine. She tilted his head down and their eyes locked instantly. Both their heart beats increasing speed, completely in sync. 

"Lizzy.." He said... more like moaned, when her hands went from his cheeks down his face, a thumb running over his lips and then to his shoulders. His eyes were still fixed on hers. "You must be freezing." With this, he pulled her by her waist suddenly, their bodies tightly against each other. She felt silly as butterflies began to fill her stomach. No chance of slowing down her heart rate now. She could feel the warmth of his skin and secretly fantasied how it would feel against her own bare skin.

He moved his hands from her waist to her arms, rubbing them in an attempt to warm her up.. But she wasn't cold anymore, she was burning up from the inside, out. Is this really happening? She thought as she leaned her cheek against his chest, gazing at the breathtaking view before them. 

"Red.." She choked out. "Your heart is racing." She pulled back a little and looked up at him, his green eyes meeting hers so intensely it caused her cheeks to become bright red. 

"Elizabeth... My heart.." He smiles at her again, takes a sip of his scotch and continues. "It belongs to you." His eyes move from her eyes to her lips, which are slightly open in shock. He lifts her chin and brings her lips closer to his until they are only millimeters apart. 

"I love you too, Red." She whispered. How could he not kiss her? It would be such an enormous waste of a romantic gest... Before Red could finish his own rationalization, she pulled his neck and gave his lower lip a slow... seductive suck. For just a slight moment, he stopped breathing and closed his eyes, letting her take control over him once again. "It's okay, Red. Kiss me. I want you." She said softly and passionate between teasing bites and nibbles of his lips and chin. 

She wants me? Wants? He thought to himself. She tasted so sweet. Like scotch and something else. Something he can only describe as Lizzy. His light, his star, his second chance... His everything. He doesn't delay any longer. With one hand on the back of her neck he pulled her into a deep, slow, and passionate kiss. Their eyes shut and their drinks slipped from their hands. The other hand gently on her hip and hers on his lower back slowly making their way onto his perfectly formed back side. 

He stopped kissing her and his eyes widened. Her words, 'I want you' echoed in his mind. Does she really want me? She squeezed his ass a little harder, bringing his attention back to her. He let her have her way with his ass and returned his lips to hers. Playfully she brought up one hand and tipped his chin up, exposing his neck. Those strong muscles, she let the heat and passion take over and lightly bit his neck causing him to growl in approval. Then she kissed him, from his chin down to his exposed chest. 

Growing impatient she took the liberty of unbuttoning a few more of his buttons. The didn't speak with words... only with their eyes, which was far more telling in their relationship. 

Suddenly a single wave caused the ship to sway a bit harshly, throwing the pair off balance and onto the ground. Her, conveniently on top of him and his hands on his sides in surrender. She rested her hands on both sides of his head and they began to laugh hysterically at the incident. 

They laughed for a moment, until she felt him against her. His evidently hard erection against the soft fabric of her black pants. He growled and she intentionally put more pressure on it. Then she climbed off and offered her hand to him. He took it and stood, following her back inside. He would follow her to the ends of the earth. They shut the container.

But before it even fully shut, Liz pushed him on the couch and straddled his lap. The passionate kissing never stopping. He nibbled at her neck slowly reaching her earlobe. She moaned loudly in excitement causing his hands to grip tightly at her ass, pulling her even closer to him.

He lifted her up and walked her to the bedroom area.. Hearing her giggle playfully biting his chin softly. Then he gently laid her down on the bed and stepped back for a moment. "God." He groaned, licking his lips. He'd lost his shirt somewhere and shed lost her pants. "You're so beautiful, Lizzy." She bit down on her lip and gestured for him to come over with her index finger. 

He crawled slowly stopping at her toes, placing a kiss on the top of her foot. He could die, listening to her laugh and it would be the most peaceful of deaths. He thought to himself. 

"Stop!" She giggled, placing her foot on his shoulder. "That tickles!" 

"Hmmmmm" he teased, tickling her foot further, earning himself a kick in the chest. "Ahhhhh." He laughed in slight pain. And fell on his back. Not realizing how close he was to the edge he tumbled off the bed, thumping onto the floor. She was laughing so hard now, she could hardly make a sound. She peered over the edge and looked down at his smiling face. 

"Sorry, handsome." She said shyly and attempted to offer him a hand, but when she did he pulled her on top of him again. "Gosh, we are just so clumsy today." She said with the utmost seriousness, lifting her blouse and tossing it to the side. He caressed her back with his finger tips until he reached the strap of her bra, releasing her breasts into his face. Her eyes widened, impressed with his swift movement. 

He caught her nipple in his mouth causing her to moan his name. She rubbed herself back and forth on his impressive erection, trapped inside his pants.  
"I've been wanting to taste these for the longest time." He moaned, switching from one breast to another, as if he were still devouring a delicious pecan pie. 

She lifted herself putting further pressure on his throbbing cock. He groaned and arched his back against her. She slid down until she was straddling his thighs, unzipping his pants and looking hungrily at him. His mouth was parted open. When he showed her the stars, moments ago, he didn't expect such a pleasurable award in return.. He didn't expect anything in return, nothing at all. Now he looks at her and he sees a beautiful woman with a beautiful soul who's about to wrap her beautiful most on his rock hard erection. 

She released him, swirling her tongue over the tip of him, never once breaking eye contact. The inaudible noise that left his lips, somewhat sounding like her own name turned her on. The size of him, his golden chest hair.. Before she'd even realized, his entire length was in her mouth. Her panties soaked.

"Lizzy" He nearly shouted. "Lizzy, sweetheart if you don't stop..." He trailed off, rolling his eyes back. She let him slip from her mouth, slowly, the movement nearly causing him to come all over her. 

They stood and patted the edge of the bed for her to sit back. He grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times as she watched. He knelt in front of her pulling her panties down and kissing her inner thighs on his way up. When he reached her core, he went slow and gentle anymore.. He was hungry. 

"God! You're so wet." He said before sticking his tongue inside of her. 

"Red! Oh, Jesus Red.. Raymondddd." She moaned unable to resist herself anymore she came, over and over again and he enjoyed ever last moment of her. 

He climbed on top of her again and slid inside of her; made love to her for the first time. Inside of her, and out... Slowly. Then faster and faster until they both let go of themselves nearly at the same time. 

Breathless and exhausted, they lay in each other's arms her hand in his chest, and his on her back. 

"I feel at home now, Red. With you.. I always feel I'm right where I belong." He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. 

"I love you Elizabeth.. My North Star."


End file.
